Since the widespread adoption of personal cameras, people have stored and kept photographs, for example as mementos of personal memories. Once developed, the photographs are often organised in visually appealing ways, including putting the photographs into photo frames and displaying the photo frames in a home or an office. Additionally, a collection of photographs may be organised in a photo album, with the photographs presented in the format of a book. Furthermore, creating a collage of photos on a wall or in a book is also popular. When creating a collage of photos, photos are typically layered one on top of another to provide a visually appealing effect.
With the advent of digital cameras, storing digital photographs on a computer, rather than printing out the photographs, is increasingly popular. However, organising digital photos in visually appealing ways remains popular. Digital photo frames are a well known and popular digital equivalent to the standard photo frame. Such digital photo frames allow digital photos to be stored and displayed in the manner a standard photo frame and can be placed anywhere in a house.
Digital photo album applications are also available to store and organise digital photographs in ways that allow the digital photographs to be easily browsed and searched.
Photo collages have not, however, had the same simple transition to the digital realm due to the unintuitive nature of creating a photo collage on current computing devices. To layer one photo on top of another, current methods typically involve selecting a desired image and then choosing options to either move the image above or below another image. This method is slow, especially if the ordering of many images needs to be changed, and can often result in incorrectly changing the order of images.